How to show goats
Showing goats is so much fun,it's unbearible! Showing goats #'Buy a suitable goat'. Know what breed of goat you want. Here's some examples: http://www.wikihow.com/Image:Some-baby-goats.jpg #*Boer goats (meat goat) #*Nubian (milk goat) #*Saanens (milk goat) #*Pygmy goat (very small) #*Angora (usually used for their hair) #*La Mancha (milk goat). #*Nigerian Dwarf (small,dairy goat) #2'Settle your goat in for a week or two'. Once he has been settled in, you have to start working with him. You can either use a halter or a chain. Call the show and ask what you have to use for the breed of animal you have. #*If you use a halter tie your goat up every day about one or two times a day. #*Never leave your goat unattended, he could hurt himself. #*Once you first get him tied up, he will probably freak out, so just talk in a gentle voice and feed him feed out of your hand. Also pet him. Maybe tie him up for about 30 minutes, or longer if you want to. #*You can do the same this with a chain but when you tie him up, use a regular dog collar, but be careful as he can choke more easily using this. #3'Work with him'. Every day, go out and tug and maybe have some grain in your hand to persuade him to come to you. If you are using a halter after you have tied him up a couple times, you can just leave the halter on him because he will step on the rope and then after awhile he will learn to stop when you pull on the rope. #4'Buy supplies like brushes, combs, goat shampoo, sponges, towels, and if you have a buck, also get a shaver'. #5'Groom your goat'. One or two weeks before show, you need to trim your goat up. Start by trimming its feet, and giving it baths. #*If you have a boer goat doe, just trim up all the tuffs of hair that are sticking up. If you have a boer goat buck, shave him all down 3 weeks before show to let his hair grow back some, and brush it every day. #6'Prepare your goat the night before show'. You do not want to wash your goat completely, this will remove natural oils from the fur, instead, just wash the soiled parts, comb him, lead him around a little bit. On the morning of the show, make sure your goat isn't dirty, otherwise give him another bath. #7'Go to the show'. Now it's show time! Make sure that your own clothes are clean and tidy before you show, not just your goat! #8'Listen for instructions'. Once you get into the ring the judge will tell you what to do so listen to them. #*Keep your eyes on the judge the whole time, make sure your goat's leg are square. #*Let the judge feel your goat and smile! #*If the judge asks you a question, answer it respectfully and with pride! #*Do not stop showing your animal until the ribbons are handed out.